


alligator

by silvreon



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hoseok is baby, Kittens, M/M, a very very small bit of angst, an attempt at humor, but really this is pure fluff, hyunwoo is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvreon/pseuds/silvreon
Summary: Hyunwoo just stares at the cute guy in his class for a few months until things work out in his favor and they start dating. Fluff and kitties ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is dedicated to all of showho nation  
> since we have had to become self sufficient, here's to hoping this keeps you fed for a while

There’s a really cute guy in Hyunwoo’s 8am Computational Models class. 

 

It’s fortunate that there’s a really cute guy because he has become the only reason Hyunwoo is motivated to go to class this quarter. The truth is, he’s repeating this class because attendance was mandatory last quarter and no one told him until the day before the final (it wasn’t Hyunwoo’s fault he missed syllabus day to go eat Thai food okay).

 

Anyway. He already knows most of the material. Probably. What he really needs to know is the name of this guy. 

 

At exactly 7:55am every Tuesday and Thursday morning, the adorable stranger shuffles into class, a little tired but much more alert than 90% of the others that occupy the 200 seats of the lecture hall. He sits two rows down and six seats to the right of where Hyunwoo sits. 

 

At first Hyunwoo had only given him a brief glance— there are quite a lot of attractive people that he usually doesn’t find interesting enough. 

 

But something about this particular boy had him watching, day after day. 

 

Four weeks in, and Hyunwoo hadn’t learned anything new about the course material. But he had learned a lot about Hoseok. 

 

His name is Lee Hoseok and he’s the same year as Hyunwoo. 

 

Hoseok almost always wears extra large hoodies (with hoodie paws that make Hyunwoo melt every time he walks by). 

 

Hoseok has soft, squishy cheeks that appear even rounder from the angle Hyunwoo gets to gaze upon them from. They remind him of warm bread buns when he’s hungry. 

 

Hoseok’s hair is a smooth, silky brown, and it’s been getting a little long but the way he styles it makes him look even more adorable than when Hyunwoo first saw him. 

 

Hoseok pouts when he doesn’t understand something — which in this class, is pretty much all the time. And every time he pouts, Hyunwoo has to take a deep breath, look away, and force himself to not go over there and kiss those soft lips in front of everyone. 

 

Hoseok has very pretty fingers. 

 

Hoseok has cute little ears that remind him of a bunny. 

 

Hoseok writes his notes in a rainbow of different colors along with doodles lining the whole page. 

 

Hoseok really likes Eevee. 

 

Hoseok brings boxed milk to class sometimes. 

 

Hoseok brings lollipops to class at other times. He unwraps it and puts it in his mouth, then folds the wrapper into a little paper crane. It’s all cute until he starts licking, pink tongue flicking out and plush lips forming an o shape around it. Hyunwoo has grown to hate(love) that damn lollipop. 

 

This goes on for several weeks until the day after the midterm. Hyunwoo comes in, sleepy and wishing he could just see Hoseok outside of class so he wouldn’t have to be here. 

 

But Hoseok never shows up. 

 

Five minutes into the lecture and Hyunwoo is perplexed. Hoseok has never been late or skipped before. Maybe he’d gotten sick..? 

 

Worried, Hyunwoo keeps glancing at the door as latecomers arrive, hoping Hoseok will be one of them. 

 

Twenty minutes in and he’s considering just leaving— what was the point of a class without Hoseok anyway. He’s been attending enough classes that his attendance grade wouldn’t suffer too much if he left. 

 

And then someone plops down right next to him. 

 

It doesn’t really startle Hyunwoo— nothing does. 

 

But no one in his three years of sitting at lectures, has ever willingly sat next to him before. 

 

Hyunwoo turns to look at the stranger and— oh. OH. 

 

It’s a good thing he’s good at controlling his facial expression because he’s pretty sure his face gives nothing away while his heart is doing flips in his chest because Hoseok is here. And Hoseok is sitting right next to him and smiling shyly at him from under his brown fluffy hair that looks uncombed and adorable and Hyunwoo wonders if humans can forget how to breathe. 

 

What he does do is raise an eyebrow and patiently wait for Hoseok to say something first. 

 

The other boy ignores him for a few minutes, setting up his little arrangement of notebooks and colored pens. Hyunwoo goes back to watching the lecture— he isn’t _that_ whipped that he’s going to stare at Hoseok when he’s right next to him. 

 

Then Hoseok places a small piece of paper on the pathetic excuse for a desk that’s provided by the college. It’s written in green ink and says:

>   
>  Hi ^^ 
> 
> I didn’t want to talk and disturb class after I already came in late. 
> 
> My friend told me you always watch me in this class and, as weird as that is, you’re cute so I thought I’d try and get to know you... if you want. 
> 
>  
> 
> — Hoseok 🐇  
> 

 

It isn’t even the fact that Hoseok is passing notes when 1) the professor could care less if people came in late and 2) everyone whispers in class all the time, that makes Hyunwoo want to combust.

 

It also isn’t the part about the friend— Hyunwoo immediately glances a few rows behind him, scanning everyone until he discovers a pair of boys poorly concealing their smiles as they try to look everywhere but at him. 

 

Not that he’s mad at them or anything— sure it was embarrassing but now Hoseok is next to him so...

 

Anyway, what really sets him off is the little bunny Hoseok had drawn at the end. 

 

Hyunwoo takes the paper and puts it in his pocket for later, smiling to himself when he catches Hoseok pouting out of the corner of his eye— he probably thinks he’s getting rejected. 

 

Tearing out another piece of paper, Hyunwoo begins writing a reply (and Hoseok’s soft cheeks immediately lift in a smile and Hyunwoo has to remind himself— deep breaths).

>   
>  Hoseok, 
> 
> your little bunny was too precious for me to give it back to you so I kept it
> 
> And.. if me staring at you wasn’t enough of an answer, yes, I’d love to get to know you more. 
> 
> \- Hyunwoo 
> 
> (btw you’re really fucking cute)  
> 

 

Hoseok leans over to read it the second he hands it to him, and this time Hyunwoo doesn’t even bother trying to watch the professor.

 

He wants to see how Hoseok tries and fails to hide his giggle behind a hoodie paw. 

 

And that’s exactly what he gets, along with blushy red ears and brief eye contact from under his pretty eyelashes. 

 

Hyunwoo is about to reach out and.. he doesn’t even know what he’s about to do, but Hoseok is being SO CUTE he has to do SOMETHING— Wait. He’s been so caught up in how adorable Hoseok is that he’s only now noticed a crucial detail. 

 

“Why are your eyes red?” He whispers, carefully brushing some hair off his forehead in concern. 

 

Had someone made Hoseok cry?! But before he can get angry, Hoseok just smiles and hides his face a little more in his paws as he writes out a response.

>   
>  They’re red because.
> 
> Well, I guess you should know I’m pretty emotional and I cry sometimes. 
> 
>  
> 
> So I woke up this morning and I thought my fish died. He wasn’t moving or anything so I cried but then my roommate put food in the bowl and he moved so I stopped crying and came to class. 
> 
> \- 🐇  
> 

 

Hyunwoo has to read the whole thing four times to make sure he’s getting it right. Then he turns to Hoseok, and says quietly but seriously, “I’m about to say the L word.”

 

And Hoseok dissolves into tiny giggles, his cheeks squished up in happiness as he refuses to meet Hyunwoo’s eyes. 

 

How has Hyunwoo gotten so lucky? He’s never been more glad to have failed a class the first time before. 

 

Life is spectacular.

 

* * *

 

Dating Hoseok is everything Hyunwoo had and hadn’t thought it would be. 

 

There are some things they disagree on. 

 

Hoseok liked his ramen from a different place than Hyunwoo does. 

 

Hoseok doesn’t always realize when someone else is hitting on him, and Hyunwoo understands- really. But he can’t help getting possessive when Hoseok keeps insisting they’re just being “nice” when Hyunwoo is pretty sure they want to get into his pants. 

 

Hoseok often didn’t eat for days— and he’d refuse to listen to Hyunwoo when he told him it wasn’t healthy. At least he wouldn’t at first, it’s gotten better now. 

 

They have their first big argument three months after they’d started dating. Hyunwoo had been busy with a project that week (and maybe he'd also been a little upset with how close Hoseok was getting to a certain “friend”). 

 

Hoseok had gone to spend the day with said friend, who had tried to kiss him, and then got mad at him for leading them on when even though he’d said he’d had a boyfriend. For someone who wasn’t used to losing friends like this, Hoseok was very upset and fully believed it was his fault and had ran to Hyunwoo’s apartment in tears. 

 

Except Hyunwoo had opened his door, failed to see Hoseok’s tears since he’d been looking at the floor, and in a bout of stress and bad judgement, had said, “I told you this would happen. I’m busy I don’t have time for this right now.”

 

Hoseok hadn’t said anything in response, feeling utterly defeated and lonely and hating himself more than ever. He wrapped his arms around himself and had started to leave, and when Hyunwoo sighed and tried to pull him back, he’d exploded. 

 

“No!! Fuck you! I don’t want your pity right now, you clearly don’t care about me!! Just— just fucking leave me alone!” 

 

Hoseok had wanted to keep yelling, but his tears had started to blur his vision, so he quickly turned and ran away, his heart hurting so bad he could hardly keep himself together. 

 

Hyunwoo, frustrated and confused and regretting everything, hadn’t known what to do. After pacing for a few minutes, he ended up calling Hoseok’s roommate to make sure he got home safe. And he’d decided to give them both time to calm down before talking it out. 

 

Except things didn’t get better for a whole week. A week of Hoseok believing that it was over between him and Hyunwoo. A week spent curled in bed crying into Hyungwon’s arms while eating ice cream. 

 

A week of Hyunwoo missing Hoseok so bad, having convinced himself that he’d severely fucked up and needed to know exactly how to make up for it when he talked to Hoseok. If Hoseok even wanted to talk to him. 

 

After that week, Hyunwoo had shown up to Hoseok’s place with ten boxes of his favorite ramen and a huge, soft bunny plushie, ready to beg for forgiveness if he had to. 

 

But the second Hoseok opened the door, he ran right into Hyunwoo’s arms and clung so tightly that Hyunwoo was shocked for a moment. And then he set down Hoseok’s gifts, and hugged him back just as tight. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Seokkie baby, I’m sorry,” he kept repeating into Hoseok’s messy hair. 

 

Hoseok was too busy failing to hold back tears to say anything. 

 

Afterwards there had been lots of hugs, a few salty kisses pressed to cheeks and lips, many apologies from Hyunwoo (Hoseok had tried too, but Hyunwoo refused to let him) and tears from both of them. 

 

The sleeves of the hoodie Hoseok had been wearing had gotten wet, so Hyunwoo carefully pulled it off of him and replaced it with his own. And Hoseok's soft smile as he burrowed into it and closed his eyes happily made Hyunwoo curse and envelop him in a tight hug and utter a string of apologies again, because how could he have been so cruel as to make this precious boy cry. 

 

They’d spent the rest of that day in Hoseok’s bed, their arms never leaving each other— with two exceptions. The first was when Hyunwoo had to go to the bathroom and Hoseok had clung to him halfway there before he drew the line. The second was when he told Hoseok to stay in his room while Hyunwoo made them ramen for dinner. 

 

When he came back, what he saw made him almost drop both bowls of ramen right there. 

 

He found a sleepy Hoseok, curled up in the corner while hugging the bunny plush Hyunwoo had gotten him. 

 

Hoseok blinked blearily at him, reaching out with one hand for the food and whining softly, “Hyunwooo, stop standing there and come feed me my ramen.” 

 

And this time Hyunwoo couldn’t stop himself from saying the L word. 

 

“I love you,” he said, still standing there in the doorway. 

 

Hoseok had froze for a moment, and then lit up like the sun, sweet smile stretching across his face as he replied, “I love you too. But I still want my ramen.”

 

* * *

 

None of their arguments ever lasted more than a day after that time. And Hyunwoo is so glad that now, two years later, they are still together and happier than ever. 

 

There are so many things about Hoseok that he’s come to learn, and love in these past few years. 

 

Hoseok’s giggles are therapeutic. 

 

Hoseok loves having his hair played with, and sometimes he’ll get sleepy and doze off. 

 

Hoseok’s cheeks are the softest thing Hyunwoo has ever been blessed with the chance to kiss and touch. 

 

Hoseok loves stealing his hoodies after he takes them off, claiming that they’re extra warm and smell like Hyunwoo which he finds comforting. 

 

Hoseok can be loud, sometimes too loud but Hyunwoo would never dream of asking him to be quieter. He sounds beautiful, but Hyunwoo isn’t willing to share more than that. He’s still a little possessive. 

 

Hoseok loves singing in the shower, and he loves it even more when Hyunwoo joins him for a duet. 

 

Hoseok is ticklish. Very ticklish. This one time Hyunwoo had been trying to wrap his arm around his waist and Hoseok had just collapsed to the ground, making Hyunwoo panic for a moment before he heard the giggling. 

 

Hoseok is very good at getting his way. Hyunwoo remembers when he’d come home to see Hoseok cradling a tiny kitten. He’d stared at Hoseok. 

Hoseok had stared at him. 

Then Hoseok had pouted and given him puppy eyes. 

Hyunwoo had sighed. 

 

Hoseok had named the kitten Alligator, or Ali for short. Hyunwoo had only had time to guess why he’d named such a cute fluff ball Alligator before the kitten had attacked him, going straight for his face before disappearing down into his hoodie. 

 

“She likes your hoodies too!” Hoseok had beamed. 

 

There are now 725 pictures of Hoseok and Ali being too cute for their own good on Hyunwoo’s phone. And it’s only been a week. 

 

Hoseok is beautiful. 

 

He’s beautiful when he wakes up and stretches in the soft golden rays of sunlight that make it past their curtains. 

 

He’s beautiful when he holds Hyunwoo’s face in his and tells him that he’s perfect and talented and nothing like what others say. 

 

He’s beautiful when he jumps into Hyunwoo’s arms after a long day of performances and demands cuddles and a hoodie. 

 

He’s beautiful when he cries on the day of their wedding. 

 

Hyunwoo pulls him close and gazes into his eyes, tuning out their family and friends to focus on his entire world. Hoseok doesn’t bother to wipe his wet cheeks, instead he looks back at Hyunwoo, arms tightening around him, and says, voice heavy with emotion, “I think I’m about to say the L word.” 

 

Hyunwoo manages an eye roll, gently pressing their lips together once. 

 

“Is it... Let’s have another baby?” 

 

Hoseok’s jaw drops. 

 

When Kihyun presents Hoseok the bundle of gray fluff, Hoseok buries his face in Hyunwoo’s suit and refuses to come out until the kitten starts meowing for attention. 

 

Ali is there as well, enjoying the attention from all the wedding guests as she struts down the aisle. 

 

They’re taking official pictures, Hyunwoo with his arms around Hoseok and Hoseok cradling their new baby to his chest, when Ali jumps onto Hyunwoo’s face with a whole Gatorade bottle in her mouth. 

 

Hyunwoo grins. “You know what would be funny, if we named this kitten Gator. People will think it’s cute because Ali and Gator, but really Gator is short for Gatorade.” 

 

Hoseok throws a bouquet at him for that, but accepts it. 

 

Hyunwoo squeezes Hoseok’s waist a little and plants a kiss on one of his soft cheeks. 

 

It’s still kind of unbelievable that all of this happened because he’d failed a class. He smiles to himself, wondering if any of his classmates who’d said he wouldn’t get anywhere in life by ditching classes are as happy as he is right now.


	2. alternate ending

“Could someone please wake him up? This is his second time taking this class, he needs to pay attention.”

 

Something hits his arm, and Hyunwoo wakes up with a jolt, about to frown at whoever had woken him up when he realizes the whole class, including the professor, AND Hoseok (please end him now) are all staring at him with various levels of amusement on their faces. 

 

Hyunwoo tries to play it cool and shrugs with a “sorry.” 

 

The class resumes and he feels like sulking. That had been such a good dream... and Hoseok had been so cute...

 

His eyes wander over to Hoseok, as they naturally do, and suddenly he sits up straight when he sees Hoseok is actually looking back at him. 

 

Hoseok smiles, and gives him a cute little wave. 

 

Hyunwoo is so shocked that his reaction is a little delayed but he manages to return the smile and wave. 

 

Once class ends, he jumps out of his seat and walks up to Hoseok, his heart pounding. Maybe this would be the start of his dream, maybe his dream was a prediction of the future maybe— oh fuck, Hoseok is ten times cuter up close. 

 

“Um, hey,” Hyunwoo says, falling into step with Hoseok as they leave the class. 

 

“Hi,” Hoseok says through a tiny giggle that has Hyunwoo melting. “Did you sleep well?” 

 

“I actually did,” he replies, and then gathers his courage. “So... are you.. free sometime this week?” 

 

He holds his breath, but Hoseok is thankfully quick to answer. “I’m free tomorrow! We can study together if you want?”

 

Well, Hyunwoo would rather do something else but he supposes study dates can be cute. 

 

He agrees, they exchange numbers and set up a time and place and Hyunwoo is ecstatic. 

 

That is, until Hoseok texts him later.

>   
>  Hoseok: hey, my boyfriend might be studying with us, is that okay? 
> 
>  
> 
> Hyunwoo: oh. yeah idc 
> 
>  
> 
> Hyunwoo: actually fuck, I just remembered I have a thing at that time sorry I don’t think I can come anymore  
> 

 

Hyunwoo deletes Hoseok’s number from his phone. He also ditches class the next day, and all the days after that. He’s been going to enough lectures, it really shouldn’t affect his grade anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the more realistic ending i was going to give you all, but then i decided not to do showho nation dirty like that hehe

**Author's Note:**

> The moral of this story is don't worry if you fail a class, life will go on, or even get better :D At the same time, DO go to class bc once you skip once, its all over....
> 
> Anyway. I don't usually write fics so I'm not sure if it was all over the place haha but anyway I hope you enjoyed it at least a little :') comments would be very appreciated and pls come yell about showho with me on twitter @forshowho


End file.
